


Across The Universe II: Fate Has Brought Us Here

by KuroBakura



Series: Doctor Strange-Terah Universe [7]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Book 2, F/M, Fluff, Hearing Voices, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Party, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Romantic Fluff, Self-Discovery, Series, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Stephen and Terah are now together. But for Terah, her adventure with Strange has only begun. Soon, she starts to realize that she may not be who she thought she was. Terah also may find out some things that she may not want to hear either. Things may not be the same for her. Stephen will stay by her side, no matter what happens. And why is she is exactly hearing voices and why are they speaking to her?Stephen and Terah are going to be tested. Not only as Sorcerers but as lovers, too.Can Terah handle it or will she end up not being able to cope with all of this?Will their relationship be able overcome her or break it off?
Relationships: Everett Ross/Original Male Character(s), Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Doctor Strange-Terah Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561882
Kudos: 1





	1. It Is The Small Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not always about the big things that make a relationship work for Stephen and Terah.

  
Terah and Strange stood in Kamar Taj. Terah never thought that she would be back here. It has been a couple of years since the last time she was here. Also, without the Ancient One being here, the felt empty to her. And for Strange, too. Wong walked into the room.   
  


“Ah! I was not expecting you both to be here.” Wong said to them.

”Terah wanted to see Kamar Taj again. And honestly, so did I.” Strange explained to him. Terah looked around the room as she walked around it. Then, she looked at both Strange and Wong.

”How is everything holding up after the attack?” Terah asked Wong.

”Some are still having issues but most of all, it has not been too bad. We all do still miss her.” Wong replied to her.

”As do I. I just feel so bad that I did not see her one last time.” Terah told him. Strange walked over to her and placed a hand onto one of her shoulders. Terah leaned up against him. Wong smiled at her.

”She never stopped loving you, Terah. She also understood why you left. We _all_ do.” Wong said to her.

”But I could have stopped it! If only that I stayed. None of this would have happened!” Terah exclaimed and explained.

”Terah, dear. None of it could have been prevented. It was only a matter of time before everything went South. Plus, you would not have been able to do this all by yourself. The four of us could barely defeat him and his minions the entire time.” Wong explained back to her.   
  


“The four of you?” Terah asked. Wong nodded.

”The Ancient One, Strange, Mordo and myself.” Wong replied.

”What happened to Mordo? Is he still here?” Terah asked another question.

”After we defeated Kaecilius, Mordo could not accept what the Ancient One taught us after finding out and went on his own. We are not sure what he is doing at the moment, though. After he parted ways with us, no one has been able to find or talk to him since.” Wong answered. Terah figures that Mordo would do something like that. Terah did not like Mordo. To her, he was a like a know-it-all and she did not like people like that. It made her feel weird and uncomfortable. Among other things as well when it came to Mordo’s personality. For her, he was a toxic person to be around. And in a way, Terah was right about that.

There were things she has never told the Ancient One or anyone in that matter for what Mordo did when she saw him. And there was no pint in bringing up now either. Strange looked at her.

”Are you okay?” Strange asked her. Terah looked at him and nodded.

”Yes! I was just thinking about things. That is all.” Terah replied to him. After a minute, Terah stood up and Strange moved his arm off of her shoulder as they started to walked around Kamar Taj. Seeing all the room and the training grounds brought back memeroies for her. And Strange, too, though, his memories did not happened too long ago. For Terah, it was like walking into her memories. The things she and The Ancient One shared and did together, it was like they were a family. Terah felt the same way with her foster father but this was more of an aunt-niece kind of relationship. It was a wonderful thing to have been able to be.

But now..Terah will not be able to do any more things with her. That part of her life is over. But...a new part of her life has begun and that is what made the memories with The Ancient One less painful for her. From time to time, Strange also kept his eyes on her. To make sure that if something goes wrong, he is there to help her.   
  


“I am surprised that this is not affecting her as badly as I thought it would but yet..maybe this is the way she deals with things like this. I can not imagine how she feels losing someone that she was so close to like that. They were like a family to one another. Poor dear.” Strange thought to himself. He suddenly reached for one of his hands out towards one of hers and held it tight. Terah blushed and smiled as she held his hand a little tight as well. It did make them both feel better as they walked around.

It was not the big things for them for what made their relationship work. It was the small things that did. Even things like hugs, kisses and holding hands is what made them happy. Even hearing “I love you” did the same for them, too. It also has been four months since Terah and Strange have became a couple and so far, it has been truly wonderful. Also, Christine has pretty much left them alone, too...for now. In a way, they were happy and that is all that mattered for the two of them. Wong could see this as well. And neither Terah or Strange let go of each other’s hands until they finished going around Kamar Taj.

When they finished going around Kamar Taj, they returned to the room that they arrived in. Terah and Strange let go each other’s hands and Terah went over and hugged Wong for several seconds before letting go of him.

”Thank you for this.” Terah said to him as she looked at him.   
  


“You are welcome, Terah. And thank you and Strange for stopping by.” Wong said back to her.

”You are welcome!” Terah told him. Strange stood there as he watched the two of them interact for a little bit before she finally went back over to Stephen. Strange looked at her with a smile on his face after he made a portal for the two of them that leads back to the New York Sanctum. 

“Ready to head back?” Strange asked her. Terah nodded. Strange looked at Wong.

”Thanks for letting us stop by here, Wong.” Strange said to him.

”No problem.” Wong said then walked over to Strange as Terah went to go gather her bag that was against a wall. Wong looked at Strange.

”I think this was definitely needed for her. For closure reasons. It has not been easy since the Ancient One passed away. Even some much time later, some of us still have not gotten over it.” Wong said to him. Strange nodded in agreement with Wong.

”I do agree with you on that. And whatever happens next, I will protect the sanctum and Terah. I am glad we found each other.” Strange spoke.

”I am glad as well for you both actually.” Wong said to him. Strange was surprised by this.

”Really?” Strange asked.

”Yes. Very much. Terah and you have quite bit more in common. More than you both may think.” Wong said back to him. Strange did not deny this at all. When Terah returned with her bag around her, she had an idea.

”First one to return to the sanctum has to cook dinner tonight!” Terah said to him. Strange chuckled. Also, things like this is what Strange loves about their relationship. The fun of it all. It just made it all worthwhile and magical.

”Okay. You are on!” Strange responded to her. Terah nodded. They got into position and then on the count of three, they two,of them rushed towards the portal. In this case, Terah ended up winning the race. Both of them peaked through the portal and looked at Wong and waved to him. Wong waves back a few times before Strange shut the portal. Terah looked at Strange with a smile on her face. Strange looked at her and smiled back.

”Looks like that I will be the chef tonight. Have any requests?” Strange told and then asked her. Terah shrugged.

”I am not sure. Since we had chicken last night. Anything that is not chicken.” Terah replied to him. Strange nodded. A few minutes later, Stephen went to the kitchen to start on it while Terah went to go set up the table for dinner. The Sorcerer Supreme wanted to make something that Terah has never tried before. Something of his own recipe.

A little while later, Strange came out with some plates and dinner. He made a full course meal. And tonight was steak made with the Strange touch. A few side dishes as well. As they sat down at the table, Terah tried Strange’s steak. It was delicious! She has had steak before but for some reason, this one tasted so good. Strange smiled as he watched her eat the food. It has been such a long time since someone enjoyed his cooking. With his busy schedule when he was a surgeon, Strange always tried to cook at least twice a week. Even if it is just for himself. It was something that made him happy back then. And now having Terah in his life, he was even more happier, too.

”How is it?” Stephen asked her. Terah looked at him with smile in her face. That smile was like that it said a thousands words to him.

”This is so good! Though, I love all your dishes that you make, to be honest.” Terah replied to him.

“I am glad that you are enjoying it. Honestly, I like cooking. Especially with you. For me, it is the littlest of things that makes me so happy when it comes to the relationship. Even that beautiful smile of yours. I never really have been about the big things when it comes to relationship. Because for me, it is about being able to have fun and be ourselves around each other and that is what makes a relationship for me.” Stephen told her. Terah nodded.

”Same here for me as well. ..I love you, Stephen. By the way, do you ever get tired of me telling you that over and over again?” Terah said back and then asked him. Stephen smiled.

”I lobe you,too and I will never get tired of hearing you saying it. Do you get tired of me telling you as well?” Strange said back and then asked her the same question. Terah shook her head.

”I never will get tired of you saying it to me either.” Terah said back to him. Strange nodded and the two of them finished eating their meals then helped each other clean up the table and wash the dishes. They both felt like that they have found their soulmate but...will it be able to last forever.


	2. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only when left alone, the thoughts in our head can become the most unbearable. But for Terah, why are these voices wanting her out of all people?

Terah sat at Stephen’s desk while Stephen was out running a couple of errands around town. She was reading a book as she had a cup of her favorite tea. The only other “person” that was with her is Stephen’s cloak. Stephen did not think it was alright to take the coals out in the rain so he left it at home with his girlfriend. As Terah turned a page in her book, she looked up as she heard some mumbling going on. Terah closed her book and stood up.   
  


“Stephen? Is that you?” Terah asked as he went to go look at the lower level of the sanctum to see if it was him. When she got there, there was no one. Terah looked around to make sure before looking forward again.

”That is..weird. I swear I thought heard something. It like a human mumbling but still, I heard someone soeakinfl.” Terah said to herself. As she turned away, again, she heard something but this time...it was more audible to hear.

” _Terah.”_ A voice spoke in a whisper. This time, a voice said her name. It was like it was trying to get her attention. But this voice did not sound like Stephen’s. Not at all. Terah shook her head a few times, trying to shake it off.

”Okay, this is getting weirder and weirder by the second. I am not sure what is exactly going on but it needs to stop. Right now.” Terah spoke to herself once again. When she walked away and tried to go back to the desk, the voice spoke to her again.

” _Terah._ ” The voice said to her once again. Terah had enough of this voice trying to communicate with her.

”Okay! Who is this and why do you want to speak with me of all people?” Terah asked and spoke right off the bat.

” _I am someone that you do not need to know of. I am just here to give you a warning._ ” The voice replied to her.

”By why me? Why of all people you need to rely your message to does it has to be me?” Terah asked another couple of questions.

“ _Because you are the one who has the gift._ ” The voice answered calmly. Terah was starting to think that it could be the Ancient One. That or she was going crazy.

”Ancient One? Is that you?” Terah asked.

_“Who?_ ” The voice asked back. Terah let out a sigh. There was no point into stopping this.   
  


  
“What is this message that you need to tell me?” Terah asked a different question.

” _They are coming_.” The voice said to her.

“Who is coming? What are you talking about?” Terah asked her even another couple of questions.

” _I can not go into much detail about that but all you need to know is that they are coming. You must prepare yourself.”_ The voice said to her.

”Oh, come on! At least be a little more detailed about instead of leaving me with more questions than answers!” Terah exclaimed to the voice but just like, the voice was gone.

”Hello?! Are you still there?! Who is coming?! ...Hello? ...Oh, fuck it.” Terah asked then spoke, giving uo in trying to communicate with the voice again. This made Terah not only mad but confused at the same time, too.   
  


“What the hell was all of that and why are they trying to tell me? That was just...odd. ...Should I even tell Stephen about this or just let it go?” Terah said to and asked herself. This was so much to take in. Even if the voice did not say much to begin with. Terah let out a another sigh.

”Oh, well. I am not going to dwell on it until it happen again...if it ever does. No point in doing so. I need my tea and some KPop. That should help me with the stress of all of this. Still...I am curious about this. Is this something that is part of my powers. That I can hear voices? Or am I truly just going insane? None of this making any sense to me. Not at all!” Terah said and asked herself once again. Terah went into her room and took out her little speaker and hooked it to her phone to play some KPop as she continued reading her book and drinking her to get her mind off of what just happened to her.

An hour later, Stranhe returned to the sanctum. He had grocery bag in one of his hands and a bag from a candy shop in another. He heard the KPop music coming from the upper floor. Strange quietly went up to the upper floor in hoping of not spooking Terah but to surprise her with something that he got for her while he was out running the errands. Terah saw him from the corner of her eye and looked up from her book with a smile on his face. She turned off the music before she spoke to him.

”Stephen!” Terah happily exclaimed. Strange smiled back at her.

”Hello, beautiful.” Strange said back to her. Terah got uo from the desk chair and quickly walked over to her boyfriend and then wrapped her arms around him.

”I am so glad that you are home!” Terah told him. Stephen looked down at her.

”Missed me that much, huh?” Strange asked her. Terah looked up at him.

” _Very_.” Terah responded back to him. Strange carefully put the bags down in the ground and hugged her back.

”I missed you, too.” Stephen told her. Terah noticed one of the bags that Stephen put down was from a Korean bakery and sweets shop. Her eyes widened. Stephen noticed her reaction and chuckled.   
  


“I see that you got a glimpse of your surprise.” Strange said to her. Terah looked up at him again and nodded.

“Thank you so much, Stephen! I love my surprise! Can I take a look inside of the bag.” Terah exclaimed happily.

”You’re welcome, sweetheart. I am glad that you love it. Of course, go right ahead!” Strange replied and said back to her. When she let go of Stephen and went over to the sweets bag then bent down to take a look into it, Terah suddenly froze.

“ _Tell him, too. That they are coming._ ” The voice that Terah heard earlier suddenly spoke up then disappeared.

”I am still not sure who is coming! You never gave me that answer!” Terah suddenly exclaimed, which confused Strange.

”Who is coming? Who are you talking to, Terah?” Strange asked her. Terah looked up at him. Her eyes widened and she blushed.

”Oh, no one. I was just talking to myself.” Terah replied. Now, she felt like that she needed to ask Stephen a few questions herself.

”By the way, have you been hearing a weird voice recently? Like, out of nowhere?” Terah asked him.

“No. Why?” Strangereplied and asked her back. Terah let out a sigh. She stood back up and looked at Stephen again.

”While you were gone, I thought mumbling at first so I went to go look to see if you came home but that was not the case. The second time, it was more clearer and they were calling for me. I do not know if it was a man or woman but it does not matter to me of what the gender of who was speaking to me was. All they told me was that there were warning me that there are people coming but would not give me any details on who or what it is. Then just a few seconds ago, they told me to tell you, too. I know it may sound crazy but I am speaking the truth. Or...may I am crazy and just realizing now but I swear, I heard someone speak to me.” Terah replied to him.

”I do not think you are crazy at all and I do believe you.” Strange said to her. Terah was surprised.

”You do believe me?” Terah asked. Strange nodded.

”Yes. I do not doubt that you heard this. It could have to do with your powers for why you can do this.” Strange explained to her. Strange was not wrong, though. There is a possibility that it was because of her powers.

”If it is because of my powers then how come this is only happening recently?” Terah asked him. 

”I have no answer for that, hun. But I assure you, you are not going crazy. Maybe...maybe Wong knows why you do this and why it has happened only now.” Strange said back and suggested to her. Terah smiled again.

”Thank you, Stephen. I feel better about this but still, I am not sure who they were speaking of.” Terah told him.

”No problem and we will figure it. For now, I would not try to stress out over it. There must be a reason why this going on.” Strange said back to her. Terah nodded.

”I agree.” Terah spoke. Terah was not going to dwell on it. After all, they will figure it out but for now, it was going to remain a mystery to the two of them until they do. Terah went back and looked into the sweets bag that Stephen got for her and took it into her room. Strange went to his desk, still thinking about what Terah just told him.

”If there are people or something is coming...why would they warn Terah? That is really interesting. Maybe, just maybe...she is not just a mutant. Considering that her father is Loki, it _is_ possible that she has more powers than she originally thought. Maybe Wong knows but if he does not...I know someone else that could possible explain this to us, too. This is definitely needs to be checked out. If not just for me but for Terah. This affects more than me after all.” Strange thought to himself. How much time do they got is the better question. Until then, Terah and Strange was just going to put this on the back burner. After all, it could just be a one time thing. _Maybe_.


	3. When Stark Met Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange meets Tony Stark for the first time after a getting surprise visit from him.

Strange was at his desk, working on something while Terah was on the lower level of the sanctum, working on something as well. The doorbell suddenly rang throughout the sanctum. Terah stopped what she was doing and went to answer the door since she was the closest to it. When she opened the door, there was a man. He not too tall but a bit taller than Terah herself.   
  


“Can I help you?” Terah asked the man. The man smiled at him.

”My name is Tony Stark. Does a Doctor Strange love here?” The man replied to her.

”Yes. He does. Is there a reason why you need to speak with him?” Terah asked Tony another question.

”Well, I have a message for him but I felt it would be better to give it in person than in an email or on the phone. I will not been too long. I promise.” Tony replied. Terah understood that. She spoke to Tony once again before inviting him. Terah went up the steps to the upper sanctum to go talk with Stephen. When she reached the upper floor, Stephen looked at her from his desk.

”Stephen, a man by the name of Tony Stark wants to speak with you. I am not sure what about but he felt like that he needed to speak to you in person about it.” Terah told him. Strange smiled and nodded back.

”Thank you, Terah. I will be down in a moment.” Strange said back to her. Terah nodded and went back down to the lower level to let Tony know. A minute later, Stephen got up from his desk and walked down to meet with Tony.   
  


“Hello, Mr. Stark.” Strange said to him.

”Hello, Mr. Strange.” Tony said back to him. The two of them shook hands for a few seconds.

”So, what is it that you wanted to speak with me about in person?” Strange asked him.

”I am having a get together and I wanted to invite to it. I know I could have done it over the phone and such but I thought I would also meet you at the same time so I decided to ask you in person. It will be at my place, starting at 6 o’clock. It is a semi-formal attire kind of party, too. If you can come, that would be great but if you can’t, I understand but I thought I would ask you anyway. Also, who the woman who answered the door?” Tony replied and then asked him.

”That is Terah. She is not only my work partner but she is also my girlfriend.” Strange replied to him. Tony nodded.

“She can come as well. The more the merrier! Also, before you become Doctor Strange, what kind of job did you used to do?” Tony said back and then asked another question.

”I was a surgeon. I was in an accident and lost the use of my hands until I went to a place and got not my hands fixed but also gained my powers. Honestly, I am happier with what I do now than when I was surgeon. And having Terah here with me makes things even more better as well. She is a wonderful person.” Strange answered him. Tony nodded.

”Isn’t being that kind of job just stabbing people back to life?” Tony asked. Neither Terah or Strange could not believe what he just said to him.

”I hate to sound like I am being rude but please, never, ever become a surgeon, Mr. Stark.” Strange said to him.

“I do not plan on it, Doctor.” Tony said back to him. Terah was not sure what to say or do. All she did for the rest of the time was watch and hear Stephen and Tony have their conversation between each other. When Tony Stark left the sanctum, Stranhe wanted to get her opinion on something.

”Terah.” Strange spoke to her suddenly. She looked at her lover.

”Yes?” Terah asked him.

”Would you like to go to Mr. Stark’s party?” Strange asked her back.   
  


“Well, do _you_ want to go? He did ask you after all.” Terah replied and asked another question.

”He did also invite you as well. I am not going to go unless you want to truly go. Otherwise, it is not going to be fun. And even if you do not want to, I am okay with it. I just want to go as long as you want to go.” Stephen explained to her. Terah thought about it for a moment. It would be a good idea to get out of the sanctum once in a while like this.   
  


“I..I think I would actually like to go to this. As long as you actually want to go, of course. We do not have to but if you want to go then I would like to go with you.” Terah answered him. Strange smiled at her.

”We will go then. Plus, it would be a good idea to get out of the sanctum as much as we can. Being cooped up here is not good for someone’s mental health. Or for either of our mental health, to be honest.” Strange said back to her. Terah nodded in agreement.

”Though...I am not exactly sure what would be considered semi-formal clothing but I can take a look into that.” Terah spoke up.

”Do not worry. We will figure that out. As for now, I will let Mr. Stark know our answer tomorrow.” Strange said to her.


	4. Would You Like To Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terah loves music but the sorceress also loves to dance whenever she can. Though, she has never seen The Sorcerer Supreme dance since she has known him. Terah wants to change that. But...will Stephen go for it?

It was quiet all over the sanctum. Strange was sitting at his desk like usual with his nose in a book. This time, he was doing research for something that he was trying to remember but he could not. Terah was no where around him on the upper floor. Instead, Terah was in her room. She was working in something. Something that she did not want Stephen to know about yet. Since she has known the Sorcerer Supreme, Terah has never seen him truly dance. Well, she has seen bop to the music that she has played but she has never seen him truly dance in any manner.

“I hope this works. I am not going to force him but I am just curious about this.” Terah said to herself then left the room to go to the main area of the upper floor. When she arrived, she saw Strange at his desk. She gulped as she started to feel nervous about her idea. Stephen noticed her from the corner of his eye and turned his head to look at her.

”Is everything okay, sweetheart?” Stephen asked her. Terah nodded.

”Stephen, I know this may sound weird but I was curious...do you like dancing?” Terah replied and then asked a question of her own. 

“I do but I really haven’t dance in a long time. Honestly, by now, I might have three left feet.” Strange replied to her. Terah chuckled.

”Would you like to dance? With me?” Terah asked him another couple of questions. Strange’s eyes widened.

”Like at this moment?” Strange asked her back.

”I mean, if you want to but not at this moment. If you do not want to dance, it is fine. I was just curious.” Terah answered him. Strange noticed the little bit of disappointment in her facial expression but her time said otherwise.

”I promise will we dance together, Terah. Do not worry about that.” Strange said back to her. Terah smiled.

”I can not wait!” Terah said happily. Stephen smiled as well and suddenly got an idea. Terah went into the kitchen to make some tea. When she was fully out of the room, Stranhe took out a tablet and watched a music video. He smiled as he watched it.

”I want to totally surprise her. Hope this puts a smile on her face.” Strange thought to himself. When Terah returned, Stranhe quickly shut off the video and out the tablet away and got back to reading his book that was into before. Terah smiled at look out the giant window behind Strange as she drank her cup of tea.

**####**

Later that evening, Terah was finishing getting dinner ready for the two of them. Strange was working on something but he would not tell Terah about it and she was not going to question it. After she finished putting the last of what she needed in the table, she went out to let Stephen know that dinner is ready. When she called him, she did not get an answer or heard anyone coming from anywhere. But...all of a sudden, she heard music playing. And it was KPop, too. Peaking her curiosity, Terah walked out of the dining area and looked around, she saw Stephen looking up at her, mouthing the words of the song.

”What is he doing?” Terah though to shelf with a smile on her face. Strange motioned her to come down and join him. Terah was not going to refuse this. Plus, she knew this song very well. It was one of her most favorites to dance to as well. Terah watched him when she reached the bottom step of the stairs to the lower level of the sanctum. Strange walked over to as he mouthed the words in Korean to her then moved back as a chorus was starting. All of a sudden, Strange started to do the dance to the song. Terah clapped and laughed with a smile on her face. She was so happy. And that made Strange happy, too.

Terah watched him dance to the entire song for her. When he finished and the song ended. Terah clapped again.

”That was _amazing_. Also...I never knew you were a fan of Taemin.” Terah said to him. Strange chuckled.

”Well, I always have been a fan of him and SHINee since their debut. If my fellow ex-colleagues heard that I was into Kpop, they would laugh at me but honestly, I could care less. KPop is my guilty pleasure and I do not regret it at all.” Strange said to her. Terah nodded. Strange felt like that he was not dancing yet. All of a sudden, he held out a hand towards her.

”Would like to share a dance with me, my lady?” Stephen asked her. Terah blushed and then nodded. She held his hand in hers and moved closer towards him where both of their bodies touched each other. Dinner was going to get cold but oh well. Both of the wanted to do this. Strange played another song from his speaker and the two of them began to move while Terah was in Strange’s arms.

”You are a wonderful dancer.” Terah spoke to him. Strange placed his forehead against hers as he looked into her eyes.

”So are you. Honestly, I am glad that we are doing this. I love you.” Strange said back to her. Terah smiled.

”I love you, too.” Terah said back to him. The two of them danced for another fifteen minutes before finally stopping. Strange and Terah were both glad and filled with joy. Terah finally has seen Strange actually dance for the first time since she has met him. And she regrets nothing. Neither does Strange. The two of them looked at each other once again as they stood still, catching their breaths.

”Thank you for that, Stephen. I am glad that we got to dance together. Even if it only for a little bit.” Terah said to him.

”You are welcome. This will not be the last time we dance together, though. I promise you that.” Stephen said back to her. 

“Sam here, Stephen. Same here.” Terah told him. Within another minute, Terah and Strange went up the stairs to go dinner. After seeing Stephen dance like that...maybe she can get him to do a dance cover with her for a song but for now, she was just happy to see dancing. And dancing with her as well made it even more for the two of them, too.


	5. Happy Birthday, Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terah and Jeffery take Everett out for his birthday.

Terah and her two fathers walked through the front door of the restaurant. Today is Everett’s birthday and the first birthday he has in years with Terah being present to celebrate it with him and his fiancé. Every year, Everett always tries to do something different every year but this year, he just wanted to something simple. He wanted to go out to dinner with his family. It has been years since he has done that so this was considered something different this year for his birthday. The waitress asked them couple of questions and then they sat in the waiting area while waiting for a table. They did not make a reservation but it was not too busy...or so Everett and Jeffery thought.

Everett sat in-between his fiancé and his daughter. He looked over at his daughter, who was looking around the main area of the restaurant.

”You okay?” Everett asked her, thinking about that time at the diner several months months ago. Terah looked at him with a smile on her face then nodded.

”Yes. I am just looking at the decorations.” Terah replied to him. Jeffery also looked at her.

”It is such a nice place, isn’t it?” Jeffery asked her a question this time.

”It is. I like 1940/1950’s vibe that this place gives. I am a huge history buff, to be honest.” Terah answered Jeffery. She looked back at Everett.

”Happy birthday, Dad.” Terah said to him. Everett held one of Terah’s hands in his and squeezed it a little.

”Thank you, hun.” Everett said back to her then ended up holding both Terah’s and Jeffery’s hands in both of his. Jeffery gave Everett a kiss on the cheek. To the side of Terah and against the wall, Terah has her father’s birthday present in a gift bag. It was not much but she hoped that he likes it. She tried her best and she knows what he likes. A couple of minutes later, Everett let their hands as a waiter called out the last name that Jeffery gave them. The three of them got up from the bench and walked with the waiter to a table.

Just like last time they ate together like this, the three of them were in a booth once again. Terah did not mind it. She just found it ironic in a way. As they got comfortable, Terah placed the gift bag next to her on the booth seat. Jeffery and Everett shared a menu while Terah looked at her own. Jeffery looked up at Terah. Terah looked up from the menu at him.

”By the way, Terah, order whatever you want. Do not worry about the prices. This is a celebration after all.” Jeffery said to her with a smile on his face. Terah smiled back as she nodded. The two of them looked at their menus once again. Several minutes later, This time, a different waiter came to the table to take their orders. Everett and Jeffery gave their orders but Terah was still not sure what she wanted. Everett looked up at the waiter.

”Just need another few minutes, please.” Everett said to them. The waiter nodded and went to work on another table. Everett looked at Terah. Terah looked at Everett and Jeffery.

”I am so sorry. I do not mean to be so slow.” Terah said to the two of them.

”Terah, do not worry. It is okay. Take your time.” Everett said back to her. Terah nodded and then looked back down at the menu once again. Another of couple of minutes later, the waiter returned to see if Terah has made her mind on what she wanted yet, which she did and told the waiter what she wanted. The waiter left the table once again and the three of them looked at each other. Terah felt bad for some reason. And she was not sure exactly way she felt this way. Everett saw the look on her face and held one of her hands in his.

”Terah, it is okay. I know you are still getting used to things. We understand. You do not have to be nervous or afraid. We love you.” Everett said to her. All of a sudden, the way Terah was feeling went away and she smiled at them.

”Thank you, Dad. And I love you both, too.” Terah said back to him.   
  


  
“You’re welcome, dear.” Everett spoke. He held her hand for another minute they let go and sat back in their seats. Terah suddenly got an idea.

”By the way, do you want your gift now or do you want to wait a bit before I give it to you?” Terah suddenly asked. Everett’s eyes widened.

”I did not even realize that you got me a gift. You did not have to do that, sweetheart. You and Jeffery are my gifts and the best gifts in the entire world.” Everett replied to her as he laid his head on Jeffery’s shoulder nearest to him. Jeffery turned his head and gave the top of Everett’s head a kiss. Terah smiled. She was so happy to see how much Jeffery and her father love each other.

”I wanted to, Dad. I mean...it is not much but I wanted to get you something anyway. I hope you like it. ...By the way, have you both figured out what you are going to do for the wedding?” Terah said back to him and then asked a question. Everett sat back in the seat.

”Well, we plan to do a summer wedding. We have not decided a theme for it yet. We have choices but we just have not made an exact decision yet on that. Though, I do want Jeffery’s opinions and input for the wedding because it is both of us getting married and I feel like it would not be much of a wedding without both of our inputs about it. Otherwise, we really have not made any exact decisions on much else but we will. I never really realized how hard planning a wedding could be.” Everett replied to her question. Terah nodded.

”That is good. I am glad that you found someone that makes you happy, Dad.” Terah said to Everett. Everett smiled.

”And I am glad that you found someone that makes you happy, too, Terah. How are you and Stephen doing?” Everett said back and then asked. Terah was so happy that they support her relationship with Strange. 

“We have been doing wonderful. Stephen is such a sweet and kind hearted person. I know he had some trouble in the past but nothing too serious or anything like that. He told me he used to be arrogant before he became the Sorcerer Supreme. But honestly, he has not shown towards me or anyone else that since I have met him. I really love him and he makes my heart so happy. Who he used to be does not define who he is now. Does that sounds like I am being a bit weird?” Terah explained and then asked a question as well. Jeffery and Everett shook their heads.

”Not at all! People change and it seems like he truly loves you, Terah. I thing wrong with that. And you know what, weird is something that I never felt like was a bad thing. If everyone on this planet was the same, the world would be a boring place.” Jeffery said to her. Everett looked at his fiancé.

”So, you are saying that I am weird?” Everett asked him. Jeffery quickly looked at him.

”Not like that! I mean, we both have weird and quirky things about each other but honestly, that one of the many reasons I love and is attracted to you, Everett.” Jeffery replied to him. Everett smiled at him.

”I am not mad or anything. I was just asking. Plus, I love you the way you are as well.” Everett said back to him and then gave Jeffery a kiss on the lips. Terah could not get over how adorable her Dad and Jeffery are together. Also, Terah realized that she still did not get her answer about the gift that she got for her father.

”By the way, do you still want your gift now or do you still want to wait?” Terah asked about the gift again. Everett thought about it for a few seconds before he gave an answer to his daughter.

”It is up to you. It does not matter when you give it to me. Like I said, you did not have to get me one but thank you.” Everett replied to her, Terah nodded and grabbed the gift bag and placed it on the table in front of her father.

”Happy birthday, Dad.” Terah said to him. Everett grabbed the bag gently and looked inside of it and pulled out the gift that was in it. It was a hardcover book with a bunch hand drawn flowers on it. Everett looked inside of it at the first page where there was some writing on it. The page read:

_To the best father in the world:_

_Thank you for supporting me. You mean so much to me and I hope that we can be a family like we used to be. I love you so much! And this gift is something that I wanted to do from the bottom of my heart. Hope we can celebrate many more things and holidays together. As a family. Love Terah._

Everett smiled then he turned the page in the book. He soon realized that this was a sketchbook! And all the sketches were done by Terah herself. He looked at a few of them before closing the book. He did not want to look through it all in one sitting. Tears started to stream down his cheeks. Tears of joy. Everett looked up at Terah.

”Thank you, Terah. I love my gift so much. And yes, I hope can do more things as family, too. Many more things.” Everett said to her. Jeffery took a clean tissue out of a lack in his pocket and handed it to his fiancé. Everett thanked him and he wiped his eyes with it.

”You're welcome, Dad. I glad you like your gift.” Terah said back to him.

”I more than just like it. I _love_ it. So much. Also, you always have been an incredible artist. I still have all the drawings given me over the years in binders and laminated so nothing happens to them.” Everett said back to her. Terah started to tear up, too.

”I never knew that you kept those, Dad. That...that makes me happy.” Terah said back to him.

”I _never_ have throw anything away that you have made for me, Terah. I truly still have every single one that you have given me. For me, they mean more to me than anything when it comes to material things and I always love your handmade gifts. And I never want you to stop giving them to me either, no matter what.” Everett told her, Terah nodded.

”I promise.” Terah said back to him. After a food more minutes of talking, their food arrived. The three of them still had fun as they ate their food. Stephen was invited but he felt like that he would be imposing too much so he decided to stay at the sanctum while she went to go hang out her dad for his birthday. Though, he did Everett a gift but it did not arrive in time. As much as Terah would have liked Stephen to join them, she was fine being their with just herself. After they finished eating and got dessert, Terah was quickly looking at her phone.

”Just making sure that Stephen is okay?” Jeffery asked. Terah put her phone down then took a bite of the piece of cake on her plate.

”Yes. I feel bad that he did not join us but I understand why.” Terah answered him.

”We understand I mean, we invited him because we also consider him a friend of ours, too. Plus, we know it is not easy with the jobs that you both have so one of you has to be at the sanctum at times. Does he ever go out, though?” Everett said to her and then asked. Terah nodded.

”Oh, he does! It is not exactly a very social person but he gets out. It is not like he is forced to stay there all the time or anything like that. He just wants to. But I always make sure he does not stay in there so much that it becomes unhealthy because I do care about him very much and his health. But I do not want to force him to do so because that just is not right and feels wrong to do.” Terah replied and explained.   
  


”We understand, hun. And he cares about you, too, at least for what we have seen.” Jeffery said to her. Terah nodded. The three of them finished their desserts. After Jeffery paid for the meals, the three of them headed out of the restaurant and got into the car to take Terah home.

”Are you sure that Stephen did not want anything from here?” Everett asked.

”I asked him a couple of times to make sure. He said he was fine so I assume he did not want anything.” Terai answered.

”Fair enough.” Everett said to her. Jeffery drove out of the parking lot and headed to the sanctum to take Terah home. She had a great time with her Dad and his fiancé. She definitely hopes that they spend more time together. And even hopes that Stephen can join them from time to time. Everett felt so happy that he was able to spend today with his family and he also hopes that they will have more gatherings like this, too. Hopefully. About 15 minutes later, Jeffery arrived at the sanctum. Terah thanked them and got out of the car.

Everett and Jeffery stayed there until Terah went into the sanctum, just to make sure that she made in there safe and sound then drove off to head back to their home for the rest of the night. When Terah was inside of the sanctum, she saw that Stephen was looking through of the bookshelves. He noticed her from the corner of his eye and looked at her with a smile in his face.

”Hey! How did the birthday dinner go?” Stephen asked her. Terah smiled at him.

”It was wonderful. I am just so glad to be able to see my father again. He also like the sketchbook I gave him. It meant a lot to him.” Terah replied to him.

”I am very glad. You are a wonderful artist, by the way.” Strange said and then walked over to her. Terah held his hands in hers when he was close enough to her.

”Thanks, Stephen. Also...I wish you came with us. They did invite you after all. Also, we would have brought something home from you if you truly did want something.L Terah told him.

”I know but I felt like it would just be nice if you went with them but next time they invite me, I will go. I promise. I am okay. I ordered a pizza. I appreciate the thought, though.” Stephen told her. Terah laid her head against his chest.

”I am just glad that you are okay. By the way, do you ever feel like that I force you do to things?” Terah said and then asked him. Strange hugged her close to his body.

”Not at all! Why do you think this? If you do not mind me asking.” Strange replied and asked her a question back. Terah looked up at him. She did not want to tell that her and Everett were talking about this but Everett never said that she did nor did Jeffery.

”I was just thinking about it and felt like that I was. If I ever do, please tell me. I never mean to do it on purpose if I do.” Terah replied to him. Strange smiled and her then caressed on the cheeks on her face.

”You never force me to do anything, Terah. I promise. And same here.” Strange said back to her. Terah smiled back at him.

”I will. Thanks, Stephen.” Terah told him.

”You’re welcome, darling.” Stephen said back to her. Terah gave him a kiss on the lips before they let go of each other’s hands. Terah decided that she was going to go change out of the clothes that she was wearing and slip into something more comfortable for the rest of the time until she goes to bed. Tonight was amazing. Also, she just realized that Christmas is coming up soon. All she was wondering was...is she going to spend time with just her family or with Stephen? Maybe...just maybe..Everett and Jeffery would not mind Stephen spending Christmas with them since he does not have anyone to go to for the holidays. 


	6. Feels Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terah thought the voices were gone but apparently...they have been hiding the entire time.

Terah and Stephen have been spending the afternoon, reading a couple of books while having some tea. Terah has not been able to concentrate on the book she was reading because she kept glancing at Strange about every minute or two. As she tried to focus on him again, Terah started to have an uneasy feeling all over her body. She tried to shake it off but it would not go away or ease up.   
  


” _You still have not told him yet, haven’t you_?” A voice spoke. Terah recognized the voice. It was the one that was bothering her when Terah was gone that day. Terah went back to her book, trying to ignore the voice. 

” _I will take that as a no then._ ” The voice said back to her.

”Shut up.” Terah suddenly spoke. Strange heard her and looked at her.

”I didn’t say anything.” Strange said to her. Terah looked uo at him and sighed.

”It is not you and I apologize. I keep hearing this voice and I am not sure where it is coming from. It just spoke to me now. Again.” Terah explained to him.

”I did not hear anything.” Strange spoke back to her.

”That is the thing. It will not speak to you but for some reason, this voice only wants to communicate with me. Either I am going crazy or something is going on in the sanctum that is chasing this to happen.” Terah told him.   
  


“ _Tell him that someone is coming!_ ” The voice said to her again.

”It keeps wanting me to tell you that someone is coming but they will not who or what it is. ...Maybe I am just going crazy.” Terah added. Strange got up from his desk and went over to Terah then sat next to her.

”I truly doubt that you are going crazy. Maybe there is more to your powers and it is just starting now to become more powerful. Maybe there is someone who can help you with this. I am not a saying a therapist.” Strange told her. Terah let out a sigh. She knew who he was exactly talking about.

”You are talking about Charles Xavier, aren’t you?” Terah asked him. 

”Well, yes. That is who I am exactly talking about.” Strange replied to her. Terah nodded.

”Do you think that he would help an adult considering that his school is for young mutants?” Terah asked another question. 

“I am not sure but we will find out, I can contact him for you. I know that you are worried about meeting him but I do not doubt that anything bad will happen.” Strange answered her. Terah trusted him. If this keeps going in with the voices being a constant problem for her, it is not going to get any better. Plus...what exactly could go wrong meeting with Professor X? Maybe he has some answers to questions that she has been asking for many years.   
  


“Will you go with me?” Terah asked yet another question. Strange held one of Terah’s hands in his and squeezed it a little tight with his.

”Of course I will! If you want me to go with you then I will. You are not alone in this, Terah. Please remember that.” Strange replied back to her. Terah smiled and laid her head on ine of his shoulders. Since she told him the message that the voice told her to give to the Sorcerer, it seems like it was gone...for now. Still, Terah wanted to go to get some questions answered for herself. And as long as Strange was going with her, Terah definitely felt a lot about this.

”Thanks, Stephen.” Terah said to him. Strange laid his head on top of hers.

”You’re welcome.” Strange said back to her. A couple of seconds later, Strange turned his head slightly and kiss the top of Terah’s.

”I love you. I will contact Charles Xavier as soon as possible.” Strange spoke up. Terah held Strange’s hand tighter in hers.

”I love you, too.” Terah said back to him. Hopefully, this will help her but yet...what if it exactly doesn’t? Terah may even be more confused than she was before the voices happened. Also...what could possibly and truly happen during their visit...if Charlie Xavier decides to help her, of course.


End file.
